Slayer,Slayer
by Xxbrokenpictures
Summary: Giles's Ripper Books are missing, and willow has them. She incants a spell but, something goes wrong. She had lost the remaning half of the spell and tries despretly to find it. An earthquakes strucks Sunnydale and Tara, Anya, Dawn, and Spike are missing.


"SLAYER,SLAYER"  
---------------  
BY: Buffy Ann Summers  
  
Summary: Giles's Ripper Books are missing, and willow has them. She incants  
a spell but, something goes wrong. She had lost the remaning half of the   
spell and tries despretly to find it. An earthquakes strucks Sunnydale and  
Tara, Anya, Dawn, and Spike are missing. B/S, W/T, AND X/A. R/R!! please!!!  
A/N: The latin spells are like translated online so I don't really think   
it's correct. Sorry! But it's cool! It works.   
Acknowledgements: To Jackie you gave me an idea!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. The type of night where you know   
something terrible would go wrong. Lightning flashed everywhere you looked,  
the power was out and somewhere in sunnydale, in a two story house on   
Revello drive sits a redhead in the center of a circle of black candles.   
Experimenting. There beside her was a stack of Wiccan books. Not too   
powerful, just some books Giles hid away in the section of do not remove   
of his bookcase, which by the way was locked -nothing much. Okay, just the  
books he used during his 'RIPPER' days. It wasn't harmful -okay it was,   
but she wasn't aiming for the death spells he had in one of the volumes.  
It was the peace spell that caught her attention in the third volume.   
It didn't seem hard. Just a few black candles here and there and a handful  
of herbs. What were you expecting? -eye of newt, tounge of frog? and   
besides it would Buffy a whole lot, where ever she is. She hadn't been home  
for six hours now. Tara and Dawn were out seeing a movie -they should have  
been back, but since the rain outside were banging against the windows, she  
guessed the rain delayed their return. No worries, Willow was in no trouble  
to hurry around hiding the remembrents of the spell. This was for Buffy.   
It make things easier for her. To make things less Hell and make things   
more heaven.  
Thunder struck the earth as she began the long old incantations. She  
didn't know what it ment, but she knew what it was. Latin. The dead language.  
A big gust blew within the room, papers flew and the pages of the book she   
read, changed. She paid no attention. She hoped she remembered the spell   
long enough for her to finish it.  
"Ego pello pepulli pulsum cunctus pravus alioquin iussu dico offero  
issu" she struggled to find the exisiting page she had been using, thinking   
the page she had found was the one she continued "pax pacis careo iussu  
quendam ut trucido pravus! So mote it be!"  
The ground rumbled beneath it's soggy content of soil. Something was  
wrong. It shifted harder as the other side of town. Earthquake. Tara quickly   
grabbed on to Dawn who was shaking. She wisphered in her ear that everything  
was going to be okay and that it would some in a few minutes. I did not. A  
vortex suddenly appeared beneath her and she pushed dawn away from her.  
"Dawn!' she yelled "Go to Buffy!"  
She tried to grab on to anything that would prevent her from going in.   
Nothing. Another vortex appeared beneathed dawn and Tara screamed for her to  
run.  
"Run!!!" she yell once more as the vortex chased after her. Dawn  
whimpered and did what Tara told her. She looked once over at her shoulder  
to see if Tara was okay. She saw her fingers that tried to pull her up, But  
with a scream she fell.   
"TARA!!" Dawn yelled, she thought of stopping but then again, the  
big bad black hole of nothingness was catching up. She had to run.  
She wimpered looking ahead of her, the body came out of nowhere and   
she tripped.  
"Buffy!!" she yelled, Dawn gulped. She didn't want to die nor did  
she want to turn out into anything that came out of the hole she was dangling   
from.  
"Dawn.." came a voice, she looked up.  
"Tara.." she breathed, Tara stood above her her face was pale.  
She smiled a faint smile that suggested Tara was far away.  
"Let go.." she told her, instead of letting go Dawn gripped harder  
on to the red rug "It's okay, nothing will happen..."  
Dawn whimpered and looked at Tara. This wasn't Tara. It looked like  
how tara should look, but her face looked so far away. Tara bent down and   
pryed her petite fingers off the rug, she giggled.  
"Say 'ello to hell for me?" she smiled.  
Dawn screamed as the earth closed up behind her, still shaking. It   
was horrible. The quake went one for over 15 seconds and Buffy gripped on to  
the door jam, Spike was behind her acting as casual as he could could get.  
A big hole on the floor appeared and went in Buffy's direction. She didn't  
see, but Spike did.  
"Buffy! move!" he yelled pushing her out of the solitude of the door  
jam. He fell in.  
"Spike!" she yelled pulling her hand in to grab his, she held on to   
his hand and called for help. Giles answered and yelled they were quite   
busey themselves.  
"hold on, spike" she assured, he sighed and gave some sarcastic   
remark which she set aside for later "I need you to pull"  
He obyed and tried to pull himself up, but the hole seemed to suck   
him in harder. He knew he couldn't fight it. He told her to let go.  
"What?" she asked again, she heard what he said, she just chose not  
to follow.  
"Let me go, slayer" he said again, he relesed his grasped from her,  
but it seemed that Buffy didn't want to let go.  
"No, I'm not" she could have been stubborn some other time. Damnit.  
She called for her watcher once more and he came back with the same reply.  
Anya was caught to.  
"Buffy! I said let me go!" she didn't want to but instead ripped him   
out of the ground, as soon as she let go and he touched the floor the ground   
sucked him up.  
"SPIKE!!"  
"Buffy?! Buffy, where are you?"  
She called out to the and within minutes, they came into the room  
she was in.  
"Anya's gone.."  
"so's Spike" she replied, they looked at her "I-I mean the ground   
sucked him up .."  
Giles looked at Xander to Buffy.  
"I wonder..." he thought to himself and walked over to his bookcase,  
where he sought out the missing volumes "has anyone been fooling around with  
my books?"  
They shooked their heads. He then realized who in the group was   
missing and was interested in the magics.  
"Of course" he spoke "Willow"  
"What about her?" Buffy rubbed her shoulders, it had gotten cold.  
"The volumes that are missing are powerful spells -"  
"Willow wants to try some Houcus Pocus" came Xander "Damnit"  
Buffy cleared her throat. Willow did have some problems after   
raising her from the dead. Magic came to her 24/7.  
"So what did she do?"  
"Seeing that Spike and Anya's backrounds"  
"Vamp and ex-demon, you mean"  
"Y-Yes of course .." he continued "I'd suggest she was trying to get  
rid of evil"  
"So where are Anya and Spike now?"  
"I-I'm not q-quite sure" Giles took off his glasses and wiped them  
from the hem of his shirt "T-those spells came f-from my r-ripper days, I   
don't quite remember anymore what they do or what happens. R-right now I   
suggestgetting the volumes back"   
Buffy nodded. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she thought  
of Dawn. what happened to her? Was she alright when the earthquake struck?  
Was she even alive? She shook her head. Dawn was part of the SUMMERS Women  
she knew she'd make it out okay, no scratches included. Right now, she   
thought of Willow and all the uncanny things going through her head. Did she  
know just what she was doing exactly? Buffy thought of how this tapping the  
magic of the universe phase was going -not good indeed. This was now an  
obssession. Even though willow had made it a part of her daily life, still  
what she was doing was wrong. Wasn't there any witch handbook out there or  
witches council she could abide by? let alone was there any sanctuary for  
magical abusement she could bring Willow to? -before anything gets out of  
hand? -okay that was a rhetorical question. Things already had gotten out  
of hand. Nevertheless, Buffy had to draw the line. And this is where the  
line ends.  
"Willow?" she called out "H--ello? Willow? where are you?"  
No one was home. Well, it seemed like it. The house was like when   
she left it, like what many, many hours ago. Nothing was moved or in this  
case re-moved. How unusual.  
"Will?" she called out again, this time from the top of the stairs.  
Power was out, so Buffy trusted her slayer senses to detect where her   
wiccan friend stayed. It was hopeless, and all seemed lost until the smell  
of of burned out candles caught her senses. Tara and Willow's bedroom. She  
tip-toed across the hallway as to not upset her, if she found out what Buffy  
was doing. Yeah, thinking she couldn't be trusted let alone be left alone in  
the house with a great of Ripper volumes. Which by the way, Giles never   
mentioning he owned such things.  
The door was partly closed, Buffy pushed it slowly. There in the   
center of the room lay slumped on the floor was Willow. Knocked out,   
probably. Was Giles's magic that strong? Huh -who could have thought.   
Scooping the four volumes in one arm and Willow on the other, she left. It   
was quiet, too quiet. Just as she closed the door, Dawn appeared.  
"Hello, Slayer" she greeted there were circles under her eyes.  
"Slayer? whatever happened to Buffy?, that is still my name you   
know" Dawn didn't reply.  
"Dawn? hey --what's wrong with you? have you gone gothic? because,  
the silent type doesn't really suit you..."  
Dawn scoffed and tilted her head.  
"Slayer, slayer  
what's gone wrong?  
Someone else is singing your song."  
She sang with a drudging nursery tune. It was scary, but Buffy   
listened.   
"Slayer, Slayer  
This is the end,  
There's no one left   
for you to defend,  
The demon's gone,  
The vamp is dead,  
Witch is burned,  
The key's been fed...  
Slayer, Slayer  
Listen well,  
and don't be vext,  
The four of you,  
Will soon be next." Dawn tilted her head the other way and   
dissappeared. Buffy stood there the wind blowing through her hair. Scary.   
what the hell was she saying? And since when could she do that? Willow   
moaned besides her, she was waking up. She needed to get her to Giles.   
Something was totally up -and it wasn't the clouds. She hurriedly walked in  
a faster pace, with dawn's eerie voice in her head.  
"Slayer,slayer  
This is the end,  
There's no one left   
for you to defend,  
The demon's gone,  
The vamp is dead,  
Witch is burned,  
The key's been fed...  
Slayer, Slayer  
Listen well,  
and don't be vext,  
The four of you,  
Will soon be next...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC....... 


End file.
